Pure Elegance
by syntic
Summary: Even if you don't like someone, it doesn't mean you hate them. BL pairing: Shizusa DROPPED/DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the characters from "Hot Gimmick" are copyrighted by Miki Aihara. This story is with them in it, are mine.

Warning: Shounen-ai (boy x boy romance) and possibly yaoi (boy x boy sexual content) in later chapters (if I feel like it), if this disgusts you and makes you want to flame me, then please do not read this story and leave. Open minded people only. : o

Pure Elegance- Pure Soul

(Prologue)

He sat down on the pale blue couch, sighed, and placed a smile on his lips.

Today had been a good day –not because he was tipped $20 from a sweet young lady at the Café which he was working at, but because he got to see the person he loved the most: his sister, Hatsumi. She had come into the coffee bar to buy some fresh-baked cookies for the youngest sibling, Hikaru. Seeing her surprised expression from having noticed her brother was working had already been enough for the day, but seeing her smile at him melted almost all his conscious thoughts and bleed into his heart and made it skip-a-beat.

He frowned. No, this was wrong! To love your own sister in a way that was more than a brother should feel for a family member was a sin. Sure- they were not related by blood, but the guilt of plaguing Hatsumi with his love that she can never return would kill him and destroy that smile on her precious face; from which he holds so dear.

There was no moon tonight and it seemed it was going to be another lonely evening for Shinogu Narita. His roommate, Kazama, had gone out to have a few drinks after work and had not return to the apartment since. There, sat Shinogu; replaying the afternoon scene which had set a grin on his visage and a frown every now and then when he had contemplated his conscious thoughts and feelings about the entire ordeal. It was ridiculous! –he was miserable.

Shinogu leaned forward and placed his forehead onto his awaiting hands and stared at his navy blue jeans. He sighed and leaned back away from his hands into the position he was before. This was going nowhere, and fast.

The reason he moved out of the complex in the first place was to get away from everything. The man whom he had called his "Dad" had an affair with a woman, which Shinogu felt was his fault for being adopted into the Narita family from the one he called, "Mom". Shinogu fell in love with their daughter and because he was now part of "the family", it was wrong. He needed out- a way to have some distance from the people he loved yet brought shame upon, he needed-

-some fresh air…" Shinogu decided, "yeah, some fresh air would be a good idea…" and he lifted him self from the couch and stretched his arms.

Grabbing his favorite blue-gray jacket and his keys he motioned in a slight haste towards the front door leading out into the cool, crisp, night air. After locking the door behind him, Shinogu made his way downstairs, the creak of the iron staircases not heading enough to his weight gave caution for him to grab hold and take the support of the rail beside him.

'I'll have to talk to the landowner about the stairs', noting to him self.

-dangerous when winter comes…' was his after-thought.

Why didn't they have an elevator like the complex that he had lived in? It was useful when you felt lazy or tired from a long night's work. Shinogu sighed in slight frustration of not being able to have a little luxury of technology in his reach, but pushed it aside when he reached the bus stop across the street from the apartment building.

To be continued…

---  
A/N: I finally found the time to post this up. I love 'Hot Gimmick"! The art and the storyline are wonderful! Too bad Miki Aihara only does shoujo mangas. Personally, either way, I'll manage to fit a guy on guy couple in anything and this time it's Shinogu and Azusa. I will only fit couples together if they get along well in the manga and if they show something like a "hint" to me. laughs Yeah, I'm a loser, but I'm like that. (Wants to make more Shizusa fans. : D)  
And to those who knew me from writing the Naruto fan fictions… I'm very sorry that I've stopped, the buzz and inspiration is gone, and until Kishimoto-sensei decides to bring his characters together and meet, I don't think I'll be returning.  
Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Pure Elegance- Pure Soul

(Chapter 1)

"Aww, come on baby –you know you want to…" came the sly voice of a young prostitute.

Azusa Odagiri turned away in disgust. All he wanted to do was take a nice stroll on a fine night without making any communication with any human beings- if not from his cell phone –but the whole world as well. He had been working too hard for 6 weeks straight with the photo shoot companies from, "Revolver!" and tonight he was going to take a break, whether they wanted him to or not!

That's when Azusa couldn't help but look back to the young woman which had called out to him right after he had turned the corner of a convenience-store. She was blond –dyed blond, scraps and cuts on her arms and legs, all the while showing as much skin as she could –and for what: sex, money, or a warm place to stay for a night? Azusa could have easily been what she is now if it wasn't for Rina. Rina had been in the modeling industry for a while at the time and when he had offered his body to her and questioned where he could sell himself desperately needing the money, she took him in and made him –by far- the top model in Tokyo.

Of course now, he was making much more money then he ever needed to in order to find the person who had made his mother suffer until her very last breath. The years of research and every ounce of energy had brought him all the way back to the company owned apartments. His childhood was held there and now only revenge was what made him stay. The man that had made a promise to return to Azusa's mother, the one who had caused her so much grief, who left once he was finished playing with her; lived in that same building. Funny how even a man who could break and leave a woman in her own despair could live a normal life without telling his own wife and children, as if nothing ever happened. Well it happened, and that was why Azusa's existence was dedicated to reattribute his mother.

Azusa kept walking along the sidewalks and halted in his tracks when he noticed a book stand stacked with magazines with all different genres and "Revolver!" being 3 of those stacks. Seeing his own face on the magazine covers, he couldn't help but feel sickened at looking at his own face staring back, equally disgusted with him. If only the world knew how cruel he could be to the people who were never at fault for anything that had happened in his life, then maybe a mob would come after him rather than a group of fan-girls, and Hatsumi would be the leader of the mob.

He moved away from the stand, but thought better of it and picked up a cooking magazine on his right, flipped through it, and paid the stand owner; refusing a bag. It was a good thing that Azusa was wearing a cap and sunglasses, if not; he would have been swarmed by women, at night, and that was something he wouldn't want to face even if he was in a good mood.

He moved quickly through the night crowd, avoiding as many people that would possibly recognize him. He figured that he would just go home and sleep the night away. –after all, it was difficult enough to find time off from work, and relaxing at home made getting caught by under-cover reporters less stress on his mentality.

Crossing through roads, and into parks, Azusa finally made it into the neighborhood on which his apartment, stood.

"… I could try the asparagus and tortellini -that sounds good." Azusa said to him self, flipping through the cook book.

Still walking while gazing through his book, a sudden rush came to him causing him to abruptly look up, crashing right into a solid form. Azusa stumbled slightly, but held his balance with both feet. -Who, of all days, or nights could this person that he had bumped into be! He was almost furious at the fact of trying to have a peaceful night from anything bad happening was not to his favor. Not only in the aspect of time and place, but this person whom he had shoulder-to-chest contact with was standing in the middle of the sidewalk leading to the entrance of the Tachibana building. Just when Azusa was about to make a comment of insult to the person that stood before him, the character apologized in a shy yet cool manner,

"Oh… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be standing here like this. I must be blocking your entrance, my apologize.", and moved out of the way.

That voice… it was all too familiar.

"Shinogu?"

Shinogu looked to the individual that had called his name and gave a confused look. After taking note of the brand name clothes and posture of the person, Shinogu hesitated, hoping it was not the name that he thought it could be.

"O-Odagiri Azusa…"

"Hnnn…?" An amused smile played onto his face. "So you finally recognize me? And here I thought, on this lovely night that the world could not keep their eyes from me." Azusa taunted.

Shinogu flushed in slight anger, but dismissed it for embarrassment. He was not in the mood to meet up with anyone who knew him, or in any way, was part of his past, but of course knowing Azusa; he wouldn't let him get away that easily. And almost as if reading Shinogu's mind, Azusa mused aloud,

"You're not running off? That's very unlike you, Shinogu."

Shinogu shivered. The sound of his name being called from someone he disliked made him uncomfortable. It felt like a violation of some kind and he just couldn't place his finger on it.

Azusa tilted his head slightly, analyzing Shinogu's facial expression; he snickered then brushed past Shinogu.

"Wait there." Was all that the Odagiri-boy said before he took the elevator up to his apartment level.

Even though Shinogu disliked Azusa, he couldn't just leave when the model had deliberately told him to wait… but then again, he could and it seemed like a good idea if he had, but as soon as he had finished pondering about his situation, Azusa appeared before him with a large grin plastered onto his perfect face. Shinogu couldn't help but feel awkward at this expression which stood blinding him.

"Let's go out for a drink!" Azusa chirped. He spun Shinogu away from the building and pushed him forward with his arm around his shoulder.

"Wa-what? -Right now? Shinogu looked back still confused from the sudden suggestion.

In a sarcastic tone came the reply, "Oh, would you prefer sometime else or with someone other than me?"

The dark haired boy flushed from the suggestion all the while continuing to walk. He maneuvered away from Azusa's touch and steadied a paste in which he could follow Azusa from behind rather than be pushed forward.

Although Azusa didn't mind Shinogu following behind him, what he did mind was that they were 3 meter apart from each other. He stopped in his tracks and turned around slightly to look over his shoulder at Shinogu who stopped abruptly along with him.

"I'm not going to bite." Azusa calmly stared at him.

The dark haired boy stared back and moved a few steps closer before stopping again.

Azusa sighed, "The bar's going to close if you keep stalling like this."

"It's not like I really want to go anyways." The Narita boy spoke under his breath.

The model perked in surprise to hearing this. In a fast paste he walked to Shinogu and grabbed his wrist pulling him towards the direction that they had been walking in.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Shinogu cried out.

"If you don't want to go, that's fine… But -I- want you to go. 'Misery loves company'."

Shinogu sighed and gave in letting the Odagiri-boy pull him through the now quiet streets. After a while of pulling, Shinogu drew his arm back from Azusa's grip which was already starting to cause a red mark around his wrist. Azusa looked back when he felt the release of the limb, and gave a sympathetic look towards Shinogu as he watched him rub the now swollen carpus. He looked away after and tried to ignore the soft look that Shinogu gave his small injury and said,

"Come on, we're almost there."

The Narita didn't reply back and kept walking after he put his hands into his pockets.

The night was getting cold, but once they entered the warmth of a small local bar, something made the atmosphere calmer. The fresh hardwood floor, tables, rooms and counters were nicely matched with the dim lighting. Soft music was being played from a radio above them, and the smell of sake mixed with the gentle scent of musk welcomed all from the cold outside world.

A young woman greeted them from the entrance talking to Azusa with familiarity. She laughed and nodded sending the two boys to the bartender. Azusa pulled two stools out from the counter and gestured Shinogu to sit beside him. Shinogu was still entranced by the bar's appearance as he subconsciously took the stool and sat.

"You like it?" came the voice from beside him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… It's really nice here." The dark haired boy looked down to the polished counter.

After the both of them had ordered, it was difficult to find a way to break the awkward silence that had developed. Even the bartender looked a little nervous from the lack of conversation. Azusa decided that they needed more alcohol in their system to get a full sentence out of Shinogu. Shinogu seemed to be in the half-way point of being drunk, which in return, made him look depressed. Azusa didn't feel drunk at all. He was used to the amount of alcohol content that 4 medium bottles of sake gave him. He figured that he might as well get a little bit of buzz before the night was over, and called to the bartender.

"Two bottles of the special from list 1."

The bartender looked at Azusa, then to Shinogu, and back to Azusa.

"I didn't know you swing that way." The bartender chuckled.

Azusa stared at him appalled, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks.

"You're getting the wrong idea! Just get the drinks!"

The man just laughed at this and went off to mix some beverages that he had just taken out.

The mere thought of seeing himself with any guy let alone, Shinogu, disgusted him. He was straight and he was sure Shinogu was as well. The only reason why he had invited, or in this case, forced Shinogu to go to the bar with him was that the guy seemed like he was going jump off a bridge at any moment, not that he would of course, but it would be troublesome to deal with Hatsumi if anything ever happened to Shinogu.

The order came and bartender handed the drinks to the two of them. Before he left from his spot to work on the dishes that had just been brought in, he gave Azusa a sly grin causing the Odagiri to sneer and fluster.

Turning his attention to the slumped form beside him, Azusa poked him on the shoulder, "Shinogu, drink it. It tastes more like fruit rather than alcohol. I'm sure you'll like it."

Shinogu looked up from his lap to the bottle of clear substance that had been placed in front of him. He took it and looked at it, eyes challenging the glass as if they were both on equal grounds, a frown still pasted on his slightly pink cheeks.

When Azusa was half way through his own bottle he took another glance to his drinking-buddy. The bottle was empty and Shinogu was swaying in his seat.

"Was it good?" Azusa slapped him lightly on the back, smiling cheerfully.

"Yes… So good…" Shinogu smiled in a daze, swaying back into the warm hand.

"Great! You-

- Oduhgariii, the juice wus gooooooood, I wan mooore." Shinogu leaned towards Azusa grabbing his bottle.

"No Shinogu! You can't have anymore!" Azusa pushed him back onto his stool taking the bottle away from him.

Azusa took out some bills from his jeans and threw it onto the counter. He took Shinogu from the stool and supported him while walking out.

"Athuuuuusssaaaaaaaa….." Shinogu slurred his name."

"Yeah?" Azusa questioned as he tried to balance both himself and Shinogu.

"I dun feel so goo-

Shinogu turned to the side quickly and Azusa couldn't help but make a face and stifle a chuckle.

To be continued…

---  
A/N: Hopefully this first chapter can get me reviews. ;; I want reviews… : ( There are not enough Shizusa fans out there. sigh luckily I had this chapter 98 finished so I wouldn't have to deal with typing it up so much. decays Aww, I love Shinogu, but seeing him depressed makes me just want to eat him up! 3 Hopefully I can incorporate the manga's plot into this story, but I don't exactly enjoy spoiling things to people, but oh well. : p


	3. Chapter 2

Pure Elegance- Pure Soul

(Chapter 2)

The cold morning breeze held but a sigh that tickled over the cheek of a certain dark-haired teen. The light translucent through the white curtains, flickering a few times, showered in drops upon the hard wood floor. Sometimes the drops of sunlight would hit the covers of white sheets but all too much; disappear after its warmth was absorbed. The rest of the light was in shadows, sheltering a pair of eyes too tired to see, and too lazy to open. Yet the mouth refused when a certain pain caused it to moan.

Shinogu, who had suddenly awoken by the throbbing of his head, groaned painfully, taking his right arm and covering his eyes as the curtains that secluded the sunlight was still too weak; his own groan, causing a sensation of vocal vibrations in his body to ring much too loudly in his ears. Not opening his eyes he flips from his side onto his belly catching the soft pillow from where his head had been placed, now smothers his ears with both hands and groans deeply into the cushion. After a few minutes of silence Shinogu stated to no one in particular,

"What the heck happened last night..?"

Abandoning the safety of the pillow that felt almost too comforting, he held his head up with what morning strength he had before prying his eyes open from the sleep that brood over him. Trying to adjust to the light and surroundings, he let his head fall into the darkness of the pillow once again, before turning his head for breath towards the open window.

"It looks nice outside today." Shinogu managed to point out, his head still throbbing.

He closed his eyes listening to the sound of nothing, trying his hardest to ignore the thumping in his chest and the echoed thumping in his brain. His stomach- was a completely different story. Sitting up quickly from the futon his eyes scanned for a trash can, a bucket, or anything that he could get his hands on before he vomited all over himself. Beside him was a small bucket with a trash bag inside. He grabbed it and emptied what was left of last night's juices before crashing his head back down into the pillow. He gave a moan, his palm pressed gently against his forehead, the taste of vomit doing nothing but adding more misery to his condition at the moment. A soft click was heard off in the distance, possibly the front door, but Shinogu ignored it, too engrossed by the pain of his hangover.

"I see that you're awake." Voiced his intruder, his vocals gentle yet strict.

Shinogu grunted in response not wanting to look over at the door, knowing he wouldn't be surprised by who it was. The ill teen knew his voice too well; that cocky, yet calm tone that could insult then comfort in the easiest switch of moods. And Shinogu was definitely not in the mood to listen to his moods be it rain or shine. Foot steps were kept barely audible when they made their way to the futon, but the sound of a plastic bag crinkling with each swift motion cut the air like a sharp, dull knife driving slowly at a raw piece of meat, barley cutting it, but cutting it all the same: made the Narita want to jump up and strangle the hell out of the person that now crouched beside him, but instead, another moan slipped its way out of the dark-haired male.

"Man, you can sure sleep," the reply to the noise came a bit softer this time, almost sympathetically. "Here, I bought something that'd probably ease the pain."

The shuffling of the bag continued once again, this time Shinogu took his hand off his forehead, turned towards and gazed up to Azusa. The light fluff of clean hair dangled off to one eye but tangled enough to stay in place didn't seem to bother the Odagiri at all. His face showed no signs of frustration, anger, stress, or happiness, instead it seemed to shine with a look of peace, something that Shinogu obviously had never seen enough of.

Azusa caught Shinogu's gaze when he pulled out a small bottle of what looked to be an energy drink and a bowl with a plastic lid covering the already steam-built top. He ignored the observations being made at his visage, already too used to the way many people had done the same when he walked through the busy streets in the daytime. Shinogu didn't tear his gaze away; he felt that there was nothing to be embarrassed about when looking at someone who was talking to you. Azusa placed the contents in front of him by Shinogu's side.

"Eat the soup before it turns cold -then take this bottle." Azusa instructed pointing to the brown-glassed, bottled drink.

Shinogu had finally looked away from Azusa, staring solemnly down at the food that awaited him. His stomach was still too upset from the liquor, but the hunger he felt after puking most of the toxin out of his system seemed to make a hearty space in the pit of his stomach, drowning out the ill feeling.

Azusa moved to the next important task that seemed to have bothered him now that he got Shinogu slightly distracted. The wastebasket by the side of Shinogu's legs was not a company that the teal eyed model had wanted to embark on, but thought better of the smell before grabbing the puke tainted container and leaving the room.

Shinogu sat up and took the warm bowl into his hands and lap taking in the heat. He felt his body needed to have this kind of comfort, especially since he hasn't woken up to a nice, prepared, warm meal given that he moved out a few months ago.

Already started on the cooling soup, Shinogu wondered why Azusa was being so kind to him. Taking him out last night to drink at a bar, and taking care of his hangover was surely not something that the Odagiri boy would do for anyone besides Hatsumi. But then again… he did try to possibly do more than get her drunk.

Shinogu shivered at the memory; blood boiling at the thought of Hatsumi in the scummy hands of that asshole, Azusa. If he hadn't been working that night Hatsumi would had been more than drunk… she could have been-

"No." Shinogu whispered to himself. The plastic spoon in his hand clutched so tightly that he was sure he felt a crack form.

It didn't happen and that was all that mattered. But all the same, it was about to happen and the wrong of it, he felt, was Azusa. Then something suddenly dug its way through Shinogu's mind rendering the previous thought to disappear.

Work.

With his hangover suddenly vanishing into thin air, the reminder that he had a shift at the Café today caught his attention and put him on full alert. If he wasn't mistaken, he was supposed to be there about- Now. Whenever, "now", was at the moment. Shinogu looked around the small room fiercely, trying hard to find a clock of some kind, and settled for the digital one that stood behind him on a nightstand.

1:43 P.M it read.

"Shit." Shinogu cursed, putting the now empty bowl to the side and flipping the white sheets off his body.

The thing that Shinogu suddenly felt grateful for in that moment was that Azusa never bothered to put him into different clothes, instead he slept in the ones he was wearing the night before. The teen grabbed his blue-gray jacket that was neatly folded on the foot of the futon and quickly put it on not bothering to zip it up before tumbling through the door and knocking into Azusa as he did so.

"Ah! Sorry! I-" Shinogu started before he was cut off by Azusa.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Azusa asked a little agitation in his voice, after gaining his composure almost immediately.

Shinogu of course, felt he had no time to explain so all he could do was continue rushing towards the front door and muttering the words, "work" that barely caught Azusa's ear.

"Work? But you-"

This time Azusa was cut off by Shinogu's grunt and quick apology of something about being a hassle to him before the front door swung open and closed, leaving Azusa staring down the hallway of his dad's apartment.

The Odagiri made a final annoyed look at the door, before turning his attention to the futon that sprawled across the floor. He moved to pick up the empty plastic bowl with the half broken plastic spoon, and sighed with force when he noticed the energy bottle that stood untouched.

After the trouble of going out and buying it for him so early in the morning (since most of them would be sold out due to school students); Azusa's frustration at the Narita for not at least taking it with him made his little appreciation to Shinogu for being such a good brother to Hatsumi, burn to ashes. He even took him out for a drink last night, heal his hangover, and let him sleep in HIS futon. He was pissed. -No "thank yous" were said, no gratitude for being such a good host -even when they both knew what kind of feud was happening between the Odagiri boy and the Narita family when he was just trying his best to at least have someone try and understand his side of the story. He knew Hatsumi wouldn't be the right person to bury his problems onto… she would just freak and worry, and possibly worse, run off to tell Ryoki: which the model absolutely detested. 

Suddenly a soft ringing tone played catching Azusa's concentration. The adolescent looked over at the foot of the futon where Shinogu's jacket had supposedly laid and there he saw a slick, silver cell phone.

'He must have forgotten it.' Azusa thought to himself before setting the bowl to the side once more and moving towards the noisy object.

Azusa flipped the phone and analyzed the caller, "Buzz Café?" He questioned and pressed the "talk" button.

The voice came husky and out of breath, "Hello? Shinogu? You're late for work! It's been half an hour without you here and you know how it gets so busy in the morning! This is very unusual of you."

There was a pause.

"Hey are you there? Hello? Narita?" The voice questioned again, this time in more concern than roused.

At this, Azusa finally decided to talk on behalf of Shinogu. His past thoughts of how the Narita had been so cold to him passed quickly with the fact that the poor guy probably needed all the jobs he could get.

"Sorry, Shinogu Narita isn't here right now; he's actually arriving to work anytime soon. He hadn't been feeling well lately…" Azusa paused and thought for moment, before adding in, "-lack of sleep and exhaustion, probably."

The voice from the other line was silent as if trying to trace the truth in his words.

Feeling the silence Azusa continued, "He just woke from fainting last night, and he insisted that he should get to work…. And he rushed out the door and forgot his cell phone."

"I see… Who is this may I ask?"

"His sister's boyfriend, Azusa." He lied quickly.

"Alright, thank you for taking care of him… That boy always over-does himself at work, so I've been worried lately."

"Oh-", Azusa quickly added to cover his steps before the conversation was closed, "Please don't ask him about his fainting, it would probably put more pressure on him."

"Yes… you're right... Well, thank you Azusa. Goodbye."

Click.

Azusa closed his eyes and fell back first onto the foot of the futon from his sitting position.

He sighed; relieved from the previous task of lying.

The model never enjoyed it –lying that is- because he would always feel a sort of guilt build up from inside of him. It tore at what humanity he had left from childhood, but at the same time made him stronger and more independent. Yet somewhere in him, he yearned for someone to replenish that lost part of him, innocence. Purify his sins of lying and hurting the people he loved. But he felt that for his innocence that has been taken, possibly a savoir or an angel would be given back in return.

He chuckled hollowly and quietly.

What was he even thinking? -A savoir? An Angel? This wasn't some sort of fairly tale!

His chuckle soon tore the empty room with laughter not fit for the human ears, although the traces of sadness were not left unheard.

After a while, his laughter died down, ending by a noise of frustration and stress.

He was lonely, and he knew it. The thought of being alone cornered him making him feel helpless, which in turn made him feel angry at this weakness. But something nagged at his mind more and he knew what it was.

Family.

At this, he balled both hands into a tight fist but quickly let go when he remembered that his right hand still held Shinogu's cell.

He looked at the exterior of the mobile reflecting the diluted light coming from the curtained window.

Staring at it for a while, Azusa sat up immediately, his next plan of action already decided. Grabbing the energy drink as he prepared to leave his apartment, he swiftly took his wallet and picked up his cell phone, dialed some buttons, turned it off and left it on the front counter on his way out.

---

Shinogu had arrived late to work as expected -and tired as expected. He apologized to his staff members on the way to the backroom, rushing terribly to get his jacket off and cursed himself when his zipper got stuck half way.

His manager stood from the door watching this scene and gave a "tsk, tsk", before helping Shinogu with his situation.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" Shinogu said breathily at once hearing the tsk sound.

She replied joking a little, "It's alright Shinogu. Calm down… It's not as busy anymore so no need to rush, and I'm not going to fire you for being tardy once in your lifetime."

Shinogu smiled sincerely at her, the bags under his eyes showing his exhaustion as he did so.

She shook her head at this, faintly remembering Azusa's words.

"Please don't push yourself so hard…" She noted to him while handing him an apron.

"Yes… I'm sorry." Shinogu apologized again, this time looking at the floor, not meeting the manger's eyes.

"-And please…" The middle-aged woman began, "Stop apologizing so much. One is enough, so get to work before the girls that come into the café everyday specifically to see you leave, and we won't get any business."

Shinogu chuckled warmheartedly at her kindness and the ironic undeniable truth of her words.

Kazama stepped into the room almost colliding into Shinogu, but took a step back and patted his shoulder in a greeting.

"Hey Shinogu! Glad ya could make it." The accent and slang of Japanese rang nicely with the greeting.

"Oh hey Kazama, sorry I'm late."

"No need ta apologize! I would'da covered for ya if you weren't here in 10 more minutes." Kazama grinned showing his teeth.

"Thanks man." He smiled; his heart warm with the kindness given from his friends.

"Oh yeah- Shinogu, there was a customer up at till just a few minutes ago. They asked me ta give this ta ya." Kazama handed an energy drink to him.

"An energy drink?" Shinogu asked slightly confused taking the bottle.

"Yeah, a really cute girl told me that it was for you." Kazama shrugged.

"See, Shinogu? Without you, our business wouldn't be so great." The manager joined in to the conversation.

"What about me?" Kazama asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"You're a good guy Kazama, just not the "ideal" guy." The manager laughed patting his shoulder as he grimaced.

As they stood chatting for a little while longer, Shinogu rolled the bottle in his hand as if trying to memorize the form, right then, realization hit him.

"I'll be right back!" He called to them as he ran out of the café.

The two co-workers stood in mid-chat staring at the place the rushed teen last stood confused by the sudden outburst.

---

Shinogu looked to his left then to his right before finally locking his gaze on pair of teens that stood from across the street. The girl seemed extremely pleased; nearly hanging off of the male that just smiled at her actions.

'Probably thanking her…' Shinogu thought, grimacing slightly at the scene.

Shinogu made his way across the busy street and spoke when he neared the now parting pair.

"Azusa." The dark haired teen called out.

The male model turned around to the calling of his name.

"I thought you were working." He smirked, the glint in his eyes held amusement.

"I am… Ah- well, I will be when I get back." He looked away trying to avoid Azusa's stare.

Azusa sighed and shrugged at the answer before pulling Shinogu's cell phone from his pocket and handing it to him.

"You forgot this."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Shinogu apologized, taking the phone and finally looking to Azusa.

The Odagiri made a noise of approval to this and turned to walk before he was stopped once again to the mention of his name.

"Azusa…" The voice came barely audible.

Azusa turned to look, but this time was met with a rare expression from the teenager wearing the Buzz Café apron. The blush of his cheeks were scarcely visible -much like the call of his name- and his head was tilted down to the side, his eyes once again avoiding the slightly taller boys'. The hunch in his shoulders as he had his hands put together in front of his body, clutching the returned cell phone and vitality drink, made him look smaller and frail. But there was no smile placed on his lips, instead it seemed more like a pout than a frown.

"Umm… Thanks… for everything."

Azusa took all of this in: the form, the expression, and the undeniable urge to jump him. The Odagiri found it difficult to believe the sudden feelings that attacked him at that given moment.

It scared him.

Of all the things in the world, it was today, that the high-and-mighty top model of Tokyo, Azusa Odagiri, was afraid of a simple "Thank you" that almost made him grow… a boner.

With all of his mental strength, he turned away again, waved the back of his hand to Shinogu, who –at this simple gesture- smiled at the back of Azusa's walking form, still clutching the bottle that now reflected the mid-afternoon sun, and both completely unaware that as of today, an angel had hit its target right on.

To be continued…

---

A/N: Even though there were only 3 of you who reviewed, I'm really happy! Even a little motivation goes long ways for me so don't stop: D Ahhh! I'm sorry that this chapter is so boring! ;; I need to set the stage before getting them to play the part, so yeah… And like you may have already noticed (if it wasn't already obvious enough) that this is where one of the main character's feelings is brought out. Shinogu is playing as a "over protective brother-jerk" role, so please don't hate him as the story progresses, he has feelings too! (Hatsumi's a sweet girl that's why I can see how much her brother wants to protect her). I was also thinking… Even though I already have the seme(top) and uke(bottom) decided in my head, it's nice to know who you guys think should be the seme or the uke. Well, please continue to review, the more interaction around here the better! ; ) (Oh, and it's the first time I used the word, "boner" OMIGOSH! XD;;)


	4. Chapter 3

Pure Elegance- Pure Soul

(Chapter 3)

Whiteness on the trees, the ground and in the sky created a contrasting image towards the darkly dressed figure that moved. Shuffling of the feet, they climbed higher; weariness puffing out in small breaths as he supported himself with the iron bar beside him. The cold tinged his cheeks a pale pink as he took his last step up, and patted the soft frozen raindrops from his dark hair which were matted to his visage. He breathed in deeply enjoying this season the most. The scent of autumn still remained attached to him, but the crisp freshness of winter came delightful and teased his senses as he exhaled the held breath. It seems that this year, winter came more suddenly and late than expected…

It had been two months since anything eventful had happened to Shinogu (besides the Azusa incident). He couldn't recall anything besides working and studying for school, yet everything eventful seemed to have threaded its way into Hatsumi's life which she's been keeping quite quiet about. In a strange way, Shinogu felt left out from the world. Of course- he always still worried about his sister and always visited her whenever possible, but those were usually on call by his mother needing his help with heavy boxes or getting dinner to him. Even the tutoring with Ryoki became bland. Sometimes he would come up with conversations just to pass the time with the Tachibana, but as of late, the boy had been canceling most of his appointments with Shinogu, though in this case, it was reasonable to cancel due to family vacationing.

Even Azusa had not contacted him or, rather, no one had seen the Odagiri boy around the Tachibana building at all. The last Shinogu have had contact with him was when he gave his thanks to the Odagiri, but even then, something just didn't feel right when he watched him walk away that day: The hand that lifted up which left a sudden, yet empty goodbye. It made Shinogu uneasy almost every night of the three days, but slowly died away when he ignored it enough, worrying more about work and school.

After entering the small apartment, he took off his jacket and flopped onto the couch sighing wearily. Work was becoming busier for the small café. New Years had ended sooner than expected but the streets were still bustling with people each day. Every year, no matter how busy it was, Shinogu would always find a way to spend the holiday with his family. -But this year, he felt he needed the extra money. He wasn't ready to be "part of the family" again, even if it was only for an evening.

The thought of his family stuck in his head as he got up to move to his small bedroom. Turning on the lights he began going through the stacks of paper and the files for school, stopping after he had picked up a document that he had been inclined to find.

The termination paper.

The stapled sheets were not bent or written on and looked as fresh as if it had just been printed, yet the typed words of everything that held Shinogu onto the Narita name created an ugliness in Shinogu in which he couldn't help but look drained reading over his personal information.

"…But this is my escape." Shinogu whispered quietly to himself.

After several minutes had passed, staring blankly at his last name that he had adopted many years ago, the teen finally set the pieces of paper down, falling backwards onto his bottom-bunk bed.

Suddenly there was a faint noise of a ring tone coming from Shinogu's jeans. Shinogu reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Checking the caller, he mentally questioned the new number before answering.

"Hello?" Shinogu politely greeted.

"Hello, my name is Katsuragi Rina from the modeling agency of Revolver! I'm the manager of Odagiri Azusa. Do you know of him?"

"Yes, I know him. He's a friend of… my sister's." Shinogu carefully spoke.

"Oh yes- that Narita girl isn't it? That would mean that you're her brother?"

"…Yes… Narita Shinogu." Shinogu took a glance at his termination paper before ignoring it again, "is… something wrong? Did something happen?" He asked hesitantly, wondering to himself as to how the woman on the other line knew of his sister and how she got a hold of his cell phone number.

"Well… yes. Azusa has been missing for weeks now. He has not been seen around the Tachibana buildings nor has he has had contact with his father. He left his cell phone behind and I've been calling the people on it to check if they've had contact with him of recent." She tried to explain.

"No. I haven't had contact with him since nearly four or five weeks ago."

"I see… Well, if he shows up, please inform me…" There was an awkward pause, "I'm really worried about him…"

This time, it was Shinogu who gave a few seconds of silence before giving an answer.

"Alright, I will contact you if I hear from him." Shinogu agreed.

Both gave their goodbyes and ended the connection, leaving one to ponder in the sudden silence of his room.

Shinogu had experienced three days of uneasiness after he met Azusa for that last time, but that same gut feeling had suddenly rushed back to him at that moment hitting him ten-fold.

Shinogu fell back with his eyes closed and rolled over in his bed until his face was gently muffled into the rarely used sheets. A pained expression was pasted on as he contemplated the knowledge of having someone close to him missing.

Of course Shinogu would deny the fact that the Odagiri was "close to him", but he had childhood memories with the male and something as sentimental as those sweet memories were enough for Shinogu to admit that Azusa was indeed, someone special; even if he disliked him for present reasons.

"Ugh… Why even now-

The feeling was still sticking to him, causing the teen to feel sick at the bottom of his stomach and his heart ached. He put his hand over his left chest and clutched tightly at the fabric.

"Should I care about those things?" Shinogu finished.

With his own question, an epiphany struck him. He opened his eyes and unclenched his sweater. Sitting up from his bed, the feeling inside him became nothing but a tingle as he thought about what he had just asked himself.

Yes. Why should he care about those reasons? Up until now, all he did was blame the Odagiri and in return he ended up blaming himself. Everything that had happened with the Narita family was not Azusa's fault. The model never asked for those things to have happen to him. Revenge was the only way for him to show his actions.

'No, revenge should not be the only way for Azusa to show his actions.' Shinogu revised.

The years of research, commitment and even going as far as involving his childhood friend, Hatsumi, to go along with his plot to find the culprit responsible for his mother's suffering, was indeed-

"Out of love…" The dark-haired teen whispered.

He looked down at his hands, suddenly ashamed that he had thought Azusa as being almost inhuman for his actions when truthfully, his procedures to handle such an intense situation had by far; more human compassion than Shinogu's love and protection towards Hatsumi could ever be.

"Hatsumi…" Shinogu sighed and looked over to the mobile phone, suddenly wanting to speed-dial his beloved sister. 

But a thought erupted in the Narita's mind as he studied his communicative device. He cocked an elegant eyebrow.

"How did Azusa get my cell phone number?" The lone boy asked aloud.

---

He wasn't hiding. No, it was more of a complex matter that only the mind of an illogical teenager can make of his current situation. -Oh the denial and hypocritical issues that laces it's self in that simple analysis!

Azusa suddenly wanted to jump off Tokyo Tower due to his naïve and self-insulting thoughts.

He sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that week. The Odagiri had taken refuge in the Kojima's apartment building C of the Tachibana residences. It was a few doors down from the hall which his shared apartment with his father resided, but a sanctuary non-the-less.

He had wandered for weeks ever since he left his apartment living off of his now, nearly useless -but still incredibly large- sum of money. Sleeping in hotels and eating delivery nearly everyday alone had disturbed the young model and decided for a different route to quench his loneliness. He accepted the Kojima's help after 3 weeks of local drifting.

The Kojima's were well-known for their kind, gossip-free lifestyle that the Tachibana and others clearly lacked. Her husband was currently away on a business trip with a few others in his department so there were no objections when Mrs. Kojima had gratefully taken him in without any questions when she found him sitting outside the flower bed by apartment B. Due to her hospitality, Azusa felt the need to tell her his reasons upon his stay in her household, but settled on telling only the basic problems and not the whole life angst of his fallen mother. She had just smiled and poured him another cup of tea on his third day of his stay as she listened.

Azusa had taken it up to himself to spend time and play with Toshi, Mrs. Kojima's treasure and life's joy. His bright smile and dark wide eyes were always curious but held that certain glint of kindness that mirrored his mother's.

But the past two days Toshi had brought a friend of his to play with the Odagiri which had, at first, worried the teen, but used the sudden surprise of the new-comer to reach the outside world once more, as if to ask for forgiveness from those that he had hurt.

Hikaru Narita now stood staring leveled at the model that was crouching down in front of him, his wide, golden brown eyes taking in more light than the information that was told to him a minute ago.

"'Kay," The boy finally spoke; breaking his intense gaze away and now held the staring contest with the flowers that he seized tightly in his small, pudgy hands. "But promise- play airplanes tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Azusa chuckled lightly at Hikaru's request and shuffled the child's soft hair before promising.

"Of course Hikaru! We'll play it all day."

Toshi, who had been standing beside Hikaru the whole time cheered.

"Yaaay! -Airplanes all day!"

Hikaru smiled proudly at his friend and went off quickly to retrieve his shoes as Toshi followed the boy behind to see him out.

Mrs. Kojima was already standing at the door waiting patiently for the goodbye exchanges between her son and Hikaru.

And as Azusa, too, followed to see the boy off, he couldn't help but feel the compassion and trust the young friends literally radiated as the heartwarming hugs and bright laughter were transferred: Their innocence, too pure that Azusa feared; if he even took a breath, their perfect little world would all melt away into something very cold, dark and ugly –like his own.

But then again… there were always many other things, foreign things –like death- that can selfishly snag away at that pureness in a child.

Because Azusa knew how unfair and how egotistical life can be. And knows that one day, its twisted humor will show itself and everything will slowly be torn apart, limb by limb, until the never-ending pain places its cold, yet gentle kiss that will forever be etched in your memories and take away your will to live.

So Azusa pondered now, as he lay in the temporary bed upon the couch -night already befallen and his hosts asleep- if there truly was a way to go back to those tender times where there were no limits on laughter, no thoughts of hate, no tears of grief, and no false hope to blind this teenage body that traps a lonely soul.

His soul, however, as lonely and lost as it could be, never stopped its silent prayer to those immaculate memories that Azusa wished to return to.

With the morning that quickly approached and the afternoon that became, his pleas were answered -though not dignified and probably more of a mistake on the Odagiri's part- as the two child met him at the front door squealing in delight of another awaiting fun-filled day, when he was promptly stopped upon his greetings to Hikaru by the child's sister.

"I found you." Hatsumi's voice cut through.

He looked up at her worried expression, carved with the edges of annoyance. Her large eyes shining just as bright as Hikaru's, with the same hope and spec of joy hidden far beyond the depths of deep brown that could have been mistaken as love. Her grimace quivered on her pout shaped lips, and her body was so stiff it trembled lightly.

And all Azusa could do was watch her there, unfazed by her accusing stare and suddenly an amusing thought occurred to him.

'Like brother like sister.'

To be continued…

---  
A/N: Haha, omigosh, I believe I am being shunned by all of you for making you guys wait so long for me to post another chapter. XD;; I'm so, so, so SO sorry. I'm just so thankful to all who reviewed so far. You guys kick so much arse. If it wasn't for you guys giving me encouragement in the reviews that I read over countless times (cause truly- some of you guys are freakin' hilarious XD), I would have stayed in my frozen state of laziness and writer's block. It was so much fun reading the opinions on uke and seme: 3 I actually really wanted to rewrite everything because I messed up the timeline of when Azusa actually went missing (a lot of research and re-reading of the manga was done too) but I figured that it's alright to leave it as it is because this –is- my fanfic. I've incorporated most of the parts that happens behind the scene in the manga to not make it seem like I'm actually repeating the manga itself. So here's my question: How do you think Azusa got Shinogu's cell phone number?" XD ---(please keep reviewing : D )


	5. Chapter 4

CAUTION: Ah, umm…. This chapter has implications of rape… so uh, if that kind of freaks you out then please don't read this, but really, it's not too bad…. I think. 8 D;;

Also, disclaimer still exists even to this point of the story, I'm just rewriting the manga since… well, I'll explain at the end of this chapter. Don't sue me! ;—

Pure Elegance- Pure Soul

(Chapter 4)

Azusa found himself weighing the positive and negative of his current situation.

The positive was that his loneliness was momentarily suppressed by the people who took up his offer in whatever friendship that was left; whether forgiven, or pity, it was such actions that meant something to him. It was also an interesting turn of events when Hatsumi brought him to the front door of her brother's seemingly isolated apartment area.

Upon meeting Shinogu at the door, the Odagiri couldn't hide the surprise from his face. In return, neither did the older Narita, but that was quickly replaced with a smile towards his fretting sister, and agreed to let the teen stay over until things could be sorted out. Azusa had called them naïve and stupid, but he had smiled then, and it reached all the way to his eyes.

With a pull of Azusa's ear the two males had gone off to buy some food for the hungry teen that had just arrived, leaving Hatsumi to phone home; at which time Shinogu discussed the issue concerning the belief that his father might have not been the one to have an affair with Azusa's mother.

Surprised and intrigued by this new observation with which Shinogu evoked upon the young model, Azusa's insides burned with new motivation. –Not because the dark haired teen had freely given consent to aid the Odagiri in his research- But even as the Narita tried to hide it, it was obvious to Azusa that he was beginning to see the high school student in a new light.

The first clue was the sudden disheartened expression that he gave when Azusa told him that he was giving up on the whole ordeal; the second was that Azusa took notice of how carefully the older boy spoke relating to the issue as if he had thought about the matter long and hard; the third was just Azusa's instincts. Instinct drew him to Rina and Hatsumi, and where he was now, but its negative prospect was that it scaled on a fifty percent chance every time, which often lead to paranoia and self doubt. And so the bearer of bad news comes-

-apparently late at night," Azusa thought grimly.

And here he was now, being in the most embarrassing and uncomfortable situation he had ever encountered in his teenage life, and if anyone found out as to why, he would just bury himself alive.

Azusa shifted again on the futon to take a glance to the resting figure on his left.

"Does he have to be so close?!" Azusa groaned inwardly.

True there were three persons in the room altogether: Hatsumi had a futon all to her self with a screen put between the two futons for privacy. Apparently Shinogu did not sleep on his bunk bed, and preferred Japanese sleeping customs over the westerns', which left Azusa wondering why he hadn't taken up the offer of the bed when the other two had refused.

Not sleeping alone was not the reason that was currently bothering him though. It was the hot heat his body had created during the middle of his slumber, the soft breathes on his left that brushed his cheek, and the unmistakable bulge in his boxers that had him turned over -belly down- pressing his stiff manhood into the wooden floor (the thin mattress of the futon didn't help cushion him either).

"If only it wasn't for that stupid dream!" thought the very awake boy, and again, moaned into his pillow with frustration.

Apparently, Azusa was blessed with an extremely erotic dream that had manifested itself in his brain so deeply that there would be no way he could forget -let alone replace the images.

The stimulating images his dirty little mind conjured up were not of a gender of his opposite, but of the same. It drove him into fear and panic at his current state of receiving a hard-on knowing that the cause was envisages of a man.

A man!

"Damn it!" Azusa huffed.

He wasn't a homosexual, he was sure of that. He was sure this was the first time he got an erection because of a male, but to think of the same gender in such an erotic way made him reconsider that sure fact.

"So it is probably because of him." Azusa breathed quietly; a sigh of relief maybe? He didn't know.

However, as he turned towards the sleeping teenager beside him, it was confirmed with a twitch of his hardness, that indeed, it was Shinogu's fault he was suffering with a hard-on. Of course, it was his mind's fault too, and his teenage hormones, and animalistic need, and the stupid dream fairy –no, you mustn't for get the dream fairy! That little bitch did this to him on purpose! -always giving him nightmares and anguished filled dreams. He was going to get back at it one of these nights, but not tonight though, he was busy trying to put up with a lost cause. Azusa looked on. Shinogu hadn't moved an inch in his sleep. At this, Azusa figured that Shinogu was a deep sleeper, even if it was just instinct telling him to believe such a prediction, he had long since confirmed it especially with all the frustrated groans coming from Azusa.

Azusa also noted the serene peace the male seem to give off in his rest. There were no creases in his brow to show the worry, the frown of frustration, and the tense muscles along the jaw when awake and active.

And suddenly, Azusa wanted to touch.

Azusa breath hitched for a second, but curiosity defeated hesitation.

With his right hand, his index and middle finger made contact lightly under the lobe of Shinogu's right ear and slowly -very slowly- stroked the jaw line until reaching the bottom of the chin.

Shinogu never stirred, his breathing still even.

When Azusa finally lifted his digits slightly satisfied, but enthralled as to what he just did, the images of the dream came meandering back and he found himself in another reverie.

---

He came bursting through the front door of his private suit (more like Rina's suit, but his all the same), Shinogu in arm; the alcohol still affecting the older teen immensely. He leaned against Azusa for better balance. The Odagiri led the way, barely having time to close the door behind him with his leg. He tumbled slightly from the extra weight, but reacted with swiftness carrying the Narita to the large bedroom that had been the same one used in Hatsumi's close encounter.

"Such a déjà-vu…" The model spoke to him self quietly laying Shinogu on the king-sized bed.

Shinogu moaned, and had already started to perspire a little, possibly long before they caught a cab from the bar.

"So hot in here… so hot…" Shinogu gasped out, rolling around on the bed vaguely.

The sober one looked over to the teen and smiled, a little amused at the expression and position the Narita was currently in.

"I'll get you some water Shinogu, give me a second." Azusa hushed him pleasantly, taking off his coat, hat, and sunglasses.

It didn't take too long until the Odagiri was back with a glass of cold water. He lifted Shingo up slightly, positioning him to drink. As Shinogu was doing so, the teen choked on the water, causing a small trail of liquid to run down from the corner of his mouth. Laying Shinogu back down, Azusa stepped away analyzing his current situation.

The Narita was slightly conscious; lifting his dress shirt due to the body heat. He looked over to Azusa with half lidded eyes for some help to remove the garment, pushing ineffectively at his belt with the other hand as he did so. The shade of blush from Shinogu's cheeks did not decrease, and Shinogu was now gasping softly; the water and saliva that trailed from his mouth glistening suggestively.

Azusa was wide-eyed with surprise. He could feel the blood rushing to his middle, and that was when he had an idea; a horrible, naughty, cruel idea.

A smirk played deliciously upon his lips. "Such a déjà vu indeed…" He whispered the confirmation to himself.

The Odagiri quickly pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. After ending a small chat, Azusa shortly left the room and returned with a video camera. In fact, it was the same one that he never had the guts to throw away even after very using it on Shinogu's sister awhile back. Setting the piece of technology up on a stand and focusing it on the figure still lying on the bed, a feeling of excitement suddenly engulfed the model, and he jumped at the sound of the doorbell, signaling another visitor. Azusa breathed in deeply trying to calm himself down.

Azusa made his way to the door and opened it revealing another handsome face. It was a model in the Revolver industry, though not as large as Azusa, he still held a unique style to him that made him particularly stand out in the modeling world. Revolver's models were made up different people, and of course, of different sexual orientations…

They greeted each other with a smirk and a quick nod before Azusa stepped aside letting the young man in. Being extremely cautious this time, Azusa locked the door and turned off all lights in the apartment. The Odagiri led the way to the bedroom that Shinogu was currently held in and only turned on the lamp on the bedside table to illuminate the room enough to see.

The other model licked his lips when his eyes adjusted to the setting and landed on Shinogu's alcohol induced body.

"Nice… Very nice…" He commented, eyes lingering on the skin of Shinogu's stomach that had been revealed.

"Like I've said on the cell," Azusa set himself behind the video camera. "do what you want with him, just no S&M crap, no hitting, no blood; oh- and enjoy yourself. Remember, this is between the two of us, if anything happens, I'll take full responsibility.

"Of course." The other responded almost too quickly and was already undressing himself.

"Whenever you're ready then" Azusa whispered loud enough for the other to hear.

After stripping until the model was half nude –leaving only the pants- he gave a curt nod to Azusa, who took it as the signal to begin, and quickly flicked on the record button watching the video screen with intent amusement.

Why was Azusa doing this? He didn't even know. The whole revenge thing should have already been dealt with, and Hatsumi's father apologized didn't he? There was no reason to cause another wrong, and hurt those who never meant any harm to him.

But Azusa remained standing, watching the video screen of the camera, trying to come to a conclusion, or an explanation of his current actions.

The other model had settled on the bed next to Shinogu, unbuttoning the older teen's shirt. He ran his right hand down Shinogu's well toned chest and back up to tease a nipple earning a sharp gasp from the Narita.

And all Azusa did was watch.

The dress shirt was pushed back behind the dark haired boy's shoulder, but never taken off completely, and fluttering lips and a hot tongue trailed along the drunken teen's now shivering body, ending at the dip in Shinogu's hip earning a deep moan, and a soft 'No'.

He watched on.

The pants were unbuckled, and unzipped; pushed down off one of Shinogu's legs, but remained on his left ankle. Expert, but foreign hands parted the knees, and ran eagerly up his thighs to the soft bulge, hidden so delicately behind white boxers.

"N-No… Don't-" A sharp gasp, and then panting.

The video camera kept recording, and Azusa suddenly wanted, but could not, move.

The white fabric that kept his assaulter away from the main goal was finally discarded, causing Shinogu to struggle at the exposure, but failing miserably. He was not sober enough to fight off his offender. The shirt pushed behind his arms became a simple restraint to limit the Narita's struggle when those foreign hands touched him. The fingers ran hotly against Shinogu's manhood, stopping only to touch upon his entrance.

Azusa no longer found this situation entertaining, but he could not voice an objection.

It was until a finger slipped passed to probe and stretch the restrained teenager that tears began to form and drop from his eyes; suddenly, seeming all too aware of his drunken state, helplessness, and soft gasping pleas of 'No's' that did nothing to save him.

And Azusa watched as Shinogu watched him back with a trembling frame, and through silent tears; a clear gaze as if forgiving him for what was about to happen formed into a smile so knowing upon the older teen's face, Azusa's heart broke.

-Too late, Shinogu was plummeted with a bitter hardness that tore and ate at both of them so deeply, even Azusa's screams could not stop what had been done.

---

Morning came blessedly but not soon enough, and by the time Azusa had awoken, he felt as if he didn't have an ounce of sleep, but covered it up with a smile and a 'good morning'.

That dream was not something Azusa wanted to experience ever again. All those helpless looks and pleas from someone like Shinogu caused a shiver to run down Azusa's spine, and he was convinced that it had not been because that dream was erotic like the first one had been.

As the three of them walked towards the bus stop, Azusa gave a call to Rina, but mentally regretted doing so after hearing her scolding and worrying. He made a quick excuse by telling her that he was using some one else's cell phone and that they would talk about it later.

Suddenly an expensive looking car lurched to a stop, narrowly avoiding Hatsumi, whom had almost stepped in front of it. Out came Ryoki, a full death glare painted on his face as he stalked with purpose towards the unsuspecting Hatsumi, and which Azusa upon seeing, cheerfully greeted.

With a snap of Ryoki's wrist, Hatsumi's head was forced to the side with a resounding slap.

Azusa watched in alert at the action, but quickly redirected his gaze to the very shocked older brother who seemed ready to pound the rich bastard's face in.

Commotions started and only when Ryoki's house-maid made to interrupt and force in her opinion (with the help of Hatsumi) did Shinogu take his leave in reluctance, with Azusa trailing behind and looking at Shinogu's dejected back;

And Azusa couldn't help but think that he would rather see Shinogu angry than sad.

To be continued…

---  
A/N: Okay, there we go. Fifth chapter is in the making (for now), and I'm so very sorry for not updating for like… a year. Please check my profile for details on that.

Anyways, it really does feel like I'm rewriting the entire manga because that exactly what I'm going by. This fan fiction is based on as much evidence as I can find to hint off that Azusa and Shinogu have a thing for each other, but of course, with my little behind the scene twists. XD I still haven't read the end of "Hot Gimmick" (I'm at Chapter 47), but I've heard from friends that it was extremely disappointing (please don't spoil it for me –laughs-). So, hopefully I can rewrite something a little better for your taste. And please give a review, its muchly appreciated! I loved reading the comments from the last chapter and I'm sure by this chapter alone that a majority of you know who I've set up to be the seme and who the uke. : 3


End file.
